La Chute
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Spoilers fin de saison 3] Balthazar s'est jeté dans le vide, abandonnant ses amis à leur sort. Mais est-il vraiment trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte ?


_Bonsoir ! Répétez tous avec moi : merci Mahyaaaaaaar ! Parce que, globalement, tout ce que vous allez lire est de sa faute. Attention, **GROS GIGAS SPOILERS sur le dernier épisode d'Aventures sorti !** Bonne lecture, et soyez gentil, me frappez pas, c'est pas ma faute :(_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation.

 **LA CHUTE**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être au fond avait-il agi sans réfléchir, seulement avec la volonté d'en finir ? Le résultat était toujours le même. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était en train de chuter, lance en avant, pointée vers son père, quelques mètres sous lui. Il était en train de se transformer. Sa peau était devenue rouge sang, des cornes avaient grandies sur son front, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que les ailes n'en fassent de même et qu'il ne lui échappe définitivement.

Il banda sa volonté, puisant dans ses dernières forces, dans sa forme élémentaire et le monstre qu'il avait au fond de lui. Ses épaules se disloquèrent, ses yeux devinrent rouges, et deux immenses ailes se déployèrent derrière lui, stabilisant sa descente et lui permettant d'accélérer. La lance se planta dans la poitrine de son père, le transperçant entièrement alors qu'il poussa un hurlement. Le sol se rapprocha soudainement très vite. Enoch s'écrasa le premier, la lance se brisa et Bob fut propulsé plus loin. Il roula dans une fosse, de manière incontrôlée, avant de se cogner violemment contre un arbre.

Il essaya de se relever, poussant un cri de douleur en constatant qu'une de ses ailes s'était brisée à l'atterrissage. Il tenta de les rétracter, mais la douleur fut telle, qu'il abandonna immédiatement. Il se releva doucement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de plus grave. Il fit quelque pas et commença à remonter la pente, une aile repliée, l'autre traînant derrière lui. Il était couvert de sang, ignorant s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui de son père. Il était perdu, il avait mal, il avait peur.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver de longues traces de sang sur le sol. Lui aussi s'en était tiré, et il était en train de fuir. De là où il était, Bob voyait clairement le titan, jouant avec la structure fragile dans ses mains où se trouvaient ses amis. Son cœur se serra, il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il avait sauté. Il se mit à trottiner, à la recherche de son père, qu'il retrouva rapidement, assis contre un gros rocher, un bout de lance dépassant de sa poitrine. Il lui lança un regard noir, haineux, qui lui fit plus mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Tu es venu m'achever ? Demanda son père en crachant un peu de sang. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Ton propre père... »

Il essaya de se relever. Balthazar continuait de le dévisager, silencieux, visage fermé. Son père était en train de mourir, il le sentait. Le diable à l'intérieur de lui se débattait pour prendre le contrôle, réclamant son géniteur.

« Tu le sais pas vrai, Balthazar ? Si je meurs, il mourra lui aussi. Et toi aussi. On ne tue pas un démon sans tuer sa descendance.

\- Je peux te sauver, dit-il sur un ton terriblement calme. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mon diable contre la vie de mes amis. Le titan va les tuer, je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Sauve-les et je te rends ton « cadeau ». »

Enoch se mit à rire, mauvais.

« Tu es vraiment stupide. Même après tout ce qui est arrivé, tu crois encore pouvoir sauver tes copains. Si je meurs, le titan sera dissout, tu auras gagné. Ils seront mort, tu seras mort, mais le monde sera sauvé. Tu condamnes le monde si tu les sauvent.

\- J'ai confiance en eux. Bien plus qu'en toi. Sauve-les. »

Le diable se releva et se plaça face à lui. Balthazar ne le quittait pas des yeux, s'attendant à un coup en traître. Enoch poussa un soupir.

« Je dois leur dire quelque chose ? »

Balthazar hocha la tête, et sortit une lettre, qu'il tendit à son père. Il fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une lettre d'adieu. Donne-la à Théo.

\- Comment es-tu sûr que je vais les sauver ?

\- Parce que tu n'aimes pas avoir de dettes à rendre.

\- Très bien. Tu es prêt ?

\- Toujours. »

Enoch planta sa main dans la poitrine de son fils, qui poussa un cri de douleur. La main de son père se saisit de son cœur, et une énergie étrange commença à courir le long de son bras. Balthazar sentit son démon être aspiré de sa tête. Il riait, ravi, alors que sa part humaine était en train d'être détruite, petit à petit. Il tomba lourdement au sol une fois le processus achevé. Son père lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, déploya ses ailes, et s'envola.

La dernière image qu'il vit fut celle du titan, lâchant l'îlot, et le hurlement de ses amis.

* * *

Théo de Silverberg était persuadé qu'il allait encore mourir et retrouver l'obscurité, pour toujours. Et pourtant, il ne toucha jamais le sol. Il ouvrit un œil. Il était en lévitation, à quelques centimètres du sol. En tournant la tête, il vit que Grunlek et Shinddha étaient dans la même position que lui, confus. Puis ils furent relâcher au sol. Théo se releva, épée à la main, cherchant des yeux la personne responsable. Un démon se posa devant le groupe. Le visage du paladin se tendit, une lueur meurtrière naquit dans son regard et il se précipita sur Enoch dans un hurlement rageur. Shin et Grunlek l'arrêtèrent, en le tirant en arrière. Il se débattit.

« Allons, messire paladin, nous avons passé ce stade, vous ne croyez pas ? Le monde est sur le point de changer.

\- Où est Bob ? Lâcha sèchement le guerrier. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?!

\- Oh, son cadavre doit traîner quelque part par là bas. Il m'a rendu le démon, en échange de votre vie. Et il m'a dit de vous donner ça. »

Il jeta à ses pieds l'enveloppe donnée par son fils. Théo resta un moment interdit, alors que Grunlek et Shin se jetaient un regard interdit.

« Vous mentez ! Hurla Théo. Où il est ?!

\- Je ne mens pas, j'ai tenu ma promesse. »

Théo se dégagea de l'emprise des deux autres et se saisit de la lettre, cachetée. Une petite fiole lui tomba dans la main. Il se mit à lire, perplexe.

 _« Hey Théo !_

 _Si tu lis ces lignes, ça doit vouloir dire que je suis mort, ou sur le point de l'être. Une mort impressionnante j'espère, pas juste en me cognant la tête sur un rocher ou en traversant devant une charrette. Ne sois pas triste, reste fort. Je suis mort heureux, et je vais bien. Shin et Grunlek vont avoir besoin de toi, ne les laisse pas tomber s'il te plaît._

 _Dans le cas où ma mort n'est pas naturelle ou accidentelle... ou par ta main, je vais t'autoriser à faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas que tu fasses. Tu vas pouvoir te venger. Tu trouveras dans cette fiole un reste de venin d'araignée, condensé et amélioré, que j'ai préparé quand on les chassaient. Mets-en sur ton épée. Une égratignure tuera n'importe quoi en quelques minutes, humains comme créatures magiques. Je compte sur toi._

 _Oh, et je compte sur toi pour brûler mon corps. Je ne veux pas être enterré, je ne veux pas de tombe. Je suis désolé d'être mort, j'espère que ça ira bien pour vous trois et que tout se passera bien._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. »_

Théo releva les yeux vers Enoch, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il laissa tomber le papier, déboucha la fiole, et laissa le produit recouvrir son épée. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le diable qui se mit en position de combat. Enoch leva une main griffue vers lui, Théo bloqua l'attaque avec son épée, lui entaillant la main. Le Diable poussa un hurlement de douleur puissant, avant de tomber au sol, et de se mettre à spasmer. Théo s'approcha de lui, et s'accroupit.

« Croyez-le ou non, votre fils est la meilleure personne qu'il existe. Il a toujours regretté votre absence, mais il vous admirez. Mourrez en sachant qu'il vous aimez, et qu'il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le monde, il ne vous reste plus que ça à faire. Oh, et ça risque de durer un moment, j'espère que des loups viendront vous bouffer les tripes. »

Il tapota sa tête, et rangea son épée, avant de s'enfoncer vers la forêt en courant, Shin et Grunlek sur les talons, perdus. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le mage, couché dans les feuilles. Théo se jeta sur lui, et le souleva. Il chercha un pouls, qu'il finit par trouver, très faible. Il posa sa main sur le torse du mage, et lança un sort de soin. Réactif, Bob entrouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Th... Théo ?

\- Je suis là, c'est fini. On... On va te soigner Bob, on va trouver un moyen.

\- Il y a plus rien à faire... J'suis en train de crever de toute façon. A... Achève-moi s'il te plaît. J'en peux plus de la douleur... S'il te plaît Théo... »

Théo hocha négativement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« T'avais promis... geignit Bob. T'avais promis de pas me laisser souffrir... De me tuer si... Si ça dégénérait... Je te le demande. Yeux dans les yeux. Tue-moi. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je vais agoniser pendant des heures, j'ai envie que ça se termine. Ai... Aide-moi. »

Le paladin allait sortir son épée, quand il vit la main de Shin, lui tendant une dague. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, tout comme celui de Grunlek derrière eux, qui s'en voulait énormément, en répétant que c'était de sa faute, tout bas. Il sourit au demi-élémentaire, et l'attrapa.

« Veille sur eux...

\- Je te le promet. Adieu Bob.

\- Merci Théo. »

Le mage ferma les yeux, Théo planta la dague dans son cœur. Il se crispa un moment, avant de se détendre. Sa tête retomba sur les genoux du paladin, qui n'osa plus bouger, le regard vide. Shin posa une main sur son épaule après quelques secondes.

« Grunlek, dit calmement le paladin. C'est pas de ta faute, arrête ça tu veux. Il s'est sacrifié pour qu'on soit tous toujours là. Alors on va avancer.

\- Il faut l'enterrer... lâcha Shin, d'une voix lourde.

\- Non, il ne veut pas. Il veut qu'on le rende à son élément. Rassemblez du bois. »

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête. Une heure plus tard, tous étaient rassemblé autour du corps de Bob, recouvert d'une des vieilles capes de Shinddha. Ils mirent le feu aux bûches, avant de quitter la place, le cœur lourd, vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

 _Et voilà ._. Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que c'est horrible, moi aussi j'ai pleuré en écrivant. Et j'espère vraiment que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça mardi prochain. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit, et à bientôt !_


End file.
